


Don’t Need A Fire To Warm Us

by fandomgirl522



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Ambassador Sokka (Avatar), Angst, Bisexual Disaster Sokka (Avatar), Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Firelord Zuko (Avatar), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Humor, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, zukka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27932569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomgirl522/pseuds/fandomgirl522
Summary: There is only one hotel room for Firelord Zuko and Ambassador Sokka to stay in for the night. And there is only one bed in it. Its rather awkward for Sokka considering he may or may not be falling for the firebender. Lots of fluff ensues!!
Relationships: Hakoda & Sokka (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 149





	Don’t Need A Fire To Warm Us

“Why can’t Bato go?”

Hakoda raised an irritated eyebrow at his son’s question. 

“Because Sokka, he has to be in the southern water tribe for the cultural festival,” he explained.

Sokka crossed his arms, grumbling in defeat. 

His father had taken ill from a fishing trip in the icy cold weather, so he needed to stay home and recover. That only left him to go to Ba Sing Se’s world ambassador conference. 

“Firelord Zuko will be there. Aren’t you friends with him?”

Sokka perked up curiously “I didn’t know he was going to be there.”

The older man chuckled “I see you’re interested now.”

Sokka pursed his lips and scratched the back of his neck.

“Well, I suppose it would be good practice to prepare me for the future.”

Hakoda smiled weakly “So you’ll go?”

“I mean, if you insist.”

He left the room to prepare his belongings.

Him and Zuko had gotten quite close over the past few months, and he couldn’t deny that he felt rather excited to be able to spend a few days with him. Well excited was an understatement. The thought of his gold eyes and rare yet beautiful smile made his heart flutter a bit. He was sure he wasn’t subtle at all about how he was feeling, or maybe the firebender was just pretending to not notice the stolen glances he had been throwing him. Or perhaps he did not feel the same.

Well now was not the time to deal with such thoughts. This trip was purely business related and nothing more.

Nothing more.

......................................................

He arrived in the earth kingdom capital after what felt like a million years, and after a rather boring trip on a train with a crying baby, he arrived at his inn around nighttime.

He looked up at the white and green building when he heard a familiarly raspy voice saying his name.

“Sokka?”

He turned around to see Zuko, who was wearing his regular red, black, and gold robes. His hair was in its usual top knot, with the exception of his bangs falling out, topped with the golden crown. 

The firelord was smiling at the blue eyed teenager, and he felt himself melt. His eyes had this beautiful golden spark to them when he smiled, a wonderfully rare sight. 

“Your highness, I...uhh. hi,” he replied with a stiff bow.

Zuko laughed softly, “what’s with the formalities? It’s just me.”

He blushed. Hard. He tried to relax his shoulders and calm down. Zuko was right. It was just him. 

“Sorry buddy. I think I’m just tired,” he added with an awkward chuckle.

“Yeah me too,” Zuko replied, “guess it’s good we can get some rest.”

The duo walked into the inn together and went to check in. The receptionist looked at the boys in confusion.

“I’m sorry but there’s only one room left at this inn. One that I assume is for the firelord.”

Sokka scoffed in confusion “I have a room here too. There must have been some confusion. I’m the ambassador for the southern water tribe.”

The receptionist became more irritated.

“Well do you want me to kick someone out of their room? The other inns are all packed.”

Zuko interrupted.

“Hey hey it’s ok, we’ll just share a room. Easy as that.”

“Dude you don’t have to do that.”

“I really don’t care.”

“But I feel-“

“Sokka it doesn’t matter.”

The receptionist handed the key to Zuko and walked away, clearly not in the mood to deal with the bickering teens.

He rolled his eyes and began walking further into the building, towards his room.

He turned around to face Sokka.

“You coming?”

Sokka pauses momentarily, then decided to follow the firelord to their shared room.

Once they found it, they opened the door to their room, and were surprised at its minimal size. There was a tiny window, a small desk, and one bed in the center of it all. 

Sokka looked all around it before nodding his head and raising his eyebrows.

“So much for being the firelord,” he said sarcastically.

Zuko shrugged his shoulders.

“Like I said, I really don’t care.”

They continued to stare at the empty bed until Sokka broke the silence.

“Alright I’ll sleep on the floor.”

Zuko grabbed his arm when he went to settle on the ground.

“We can just share the bed you know.”

Sokka’s face turned bright red at the idea. It was childish, he knew, but the idea was too much to handle.

“Uhhhh.....no it’s fine.”

Zuko put his hands on his hips.

“Sokka..”

The blue eyed boy shook his hands and nervously laughed.

“Dude really I don’t care. The bed can only fit one person and I’m cool with sleeping on the ground.”

“Then I’ll sleep on the floor too.”

“There’s not enough room for that.”

Zuko thought for a moment before rolling his eyes with frustration.

“Then why don’t we just share the bed? It’s big enough for the both of us.”

Sokka gritted his teeth, then sighed in defeat.

“You know what, fine. We’ll share the bed.”

He sat down on the bed with a humf, until Zuko sat down lightly on the other side.

A silence followed as Zuko took his hair out of his topknot, placing his golden hairpiece on the small desk by the bed. Sokka couldn’t help but feel mesmerized watching his black hair fall against his face. As of recent times, he wasn’t used to seeing Zuko with his hair down. It was breathtaking to say the least. 

Zuko quickly noticed his staring.

“What?” He asked curiously.

He blinked a few times before gathering himself.

“Huh? Oh....sorry I just spaced out.”

Zuko shrugged his shoulders and continued to undress, which led to Sokka turning around and shuffling his own shoes off and released his hair from its wolf’s tail. When he turned back onto the bed, Zuko no longer was wearing his sharp firelord attire, but rather his soft silk undergarments. 

As much as he wanted to keep admiring the boy next to him, he was insanely tired, so he plopped onto the pillow next to him. Zuko got under the covers and laid down quietly. 

Sokka yawned tiredly

“Goodnight Zuko.”

“Goonight.”

Sokka had a small smile on his face as he drifted off to sleep.

He wasn’t sure what time it was when he woke up, but it was sometime during the middle of the night. 

It took him a minute to adjust to the room around him, but he heard soft crying next to him.

Coming from Zuko.

The other boy was turned away from him and was curled in on himself, shaking quietly.

Sokka contemplated leaving him be to his privacy, but the other part of him nagged him to comfort him.

“Zuko?” He whispered.

He saw the firebender’s shoulder twitch, and the sounds of his sobbing almost complete ceased, leaving the room in silence.

When he didn’t turn to face him, Sokka placed a hand, as light as a feather, on his shoulder. He felt him tense, then relax under the familiar touch.

“Yeah?” Zuko finally replied, almost in a half whimper.

Tears nearly filled his own eyes when he heard just how small the boy next to him sounded. How utterly shattered he sounded.

“Are you okay?” He asked quietly.

There was silence once more, until Zuko simply nodded “no.”

He softly rubbed up and down Zuko’s arm “do you want to talk about it?”

He was sure that he would say no, but to his surprise, the firelord turned to face him. His golden eyes were red, and his pale cheeks were stained with tears.

“It was a nightmare,” Zuko whispered as he finally broke the silence. 

Zuko had mentioned to him before that he sometimes got really bad nightmares, but not once had he explained what took place in them. 

“It was about my father,” he continued, “he escaped from prison and h-he got his bending back...and h-he started to burn people I care about. Uncle, my mother, you.”

Sokka couldn’t help but feel warmth rise to his face when he heard himself among the list of my important people to Zuko, but he didn’t comment on it. This wasn’t about him.

He brushed the dark hair that had fallen over the firebender’s face out of the way and returned his hand to his shoulder. He stared softly into his golden eyes to comfort the terrified teenager.

“I’m so sorry that that happened. But I promise you, Ozai will never hurt you again. I, and Aang, and Katara, and Toph, and Suki will make sure of it. We’ll all collectively kick his ass.”

Zuko laughed softly, which led to Sokka having the dumbest grin possible on his face. 

The firelord shifted closer to him, and Sokka could feel his warmth.

“Sokka?”

“Yeah?”

Zuko stared at him for a few more moments, and Sokka wanted to kiss him so badly that he had to restrain himself from leaning forward and pressing his lips against his.

“Can you hold me?” Zuko whispered.

He was surprised that Zuko wanted him to do so, but he has no issue with it whatsoever. Not a moment later, he had his arms wrapped around the other teenager. He was so warm that Sokka couldn’t imagine ever pulling away.

“You smell nice,” Zuko murmured into his chest.

Sokka blushed.

“You smell nice too,” he replied as he nuzzled his nose into Zuko’s hair. He smelled like warm cinnamon and campfire. 

They spent the rest of the night like that, and he wasn’t sure when he finally dozed off. He only knew that he felt the firebender’s warm breath on his skin, and his steady heartbeat, and suddenly felt very relaxed. Perhaps, he could stay like this forever, and he would be happy for the rest of his life. 

Then a thought popped into his head that made his eyes shoot wide open.

Holy shit, am I falling in love?

**Author's Note:**

> Am I a sucker for soft Zukka? Hell yeah I am! Comment if u enjoyed the chapter :)


End file.
